ωhɑƗ ɛѵɛr hɑƿƿɛƞɛԁ
by Snitcheh
Summary: ɑ ցırƖ ƞɑოɛԁ sƞıƗch shɑԁօωs ოօѵɛs Ɨօ ԁɛɑƗh cıƗყ ɑƞԁ, ɑfƗɛr ɑƞ ɑccıԁɛƞƗ, shɛ ɛƞԁs ʊƿ Ɩıѵıƞց ɑƗ ƙıԁ's ოɑƞsıօƞ. ɑs Ɨıოɛ ƿɑssɛs shɛ ɞɛcօოɛs ოօrɛ ɑƞԁ ოօrɛ օf ɑ ƗhrɛɑƗ Ɨօ ԁɛɑƗh cıƗყ ɑƞԁ ıƗs ƿɛօƿƖɛ. (ƙıԁ x օc) (ოɑƙɑ x sօʊƖ) (Ɨsʊɞɑƙı x ɞƖɑcƙ*sƗɑr)
1. Ɨhɛ ɛƞԁ ıs jʊsƗ Ɨhɛ ɞɛցցıƞıƞց

What** ever happened...**

* * *

****Snitch's POV**_ (this is for the entire story)**_

Oh I should tell you my name, Snitch Shadow, yes I have a weird name. Now back to the story...

I got up and walked from my room into the kitchen. As usual my dad wasn't there since he was always on the move. The only this my dad ever did was work, well ever since mom died about 5 years ago. I was making toast and then I got a call from none other than my invisible dad. He told me that we had an official moving date. Also that it was decided that we were moving to death city. Great. The city where a lot of the kids my age are going to the DWMA also known as Death Weapon Master Academy. Only for weapons an meisters, me being a weapon with no friends. Whatever. I ate my toast quickly and ran out of the door. This was going to be my 2nd to last day at the BA meaning burns academy. Like anyone would even notice me gone. I walked into the building only to hear gossip about the newest couples that I didn't exactly care to hear. I walked straight to class even if it didn't start for the next 3 minuets. My teacher approached me. . The best teacher out of them all. Even the popular kids love him for letting them skip class sometimes.

"Miss Shadow, am I correct that you are leaving for Death City in a couple of days?" He asked, obviously forgetting that I don't like to talk, or just trying to pick at me for not doing my homework last week.

"Yes Sir" Keep the conversation sort and sweet. That's how you get out of them quickly. After a few minuets I realized the conversation was over. So I pulled out a book and read. As I had my head in the book I heard a few jocks and cheer leaders come in an out as let them skip class again...

-**End of the day-**

As the bell rang you could see everyone flood out of the building. I always walked to stay behind the crowd. I finally made it home, it took me a while since I walk when my dad's away. I sat down and started my homework. Not having a lot I finished in about 30 minuets, along with writing sloppy and fast. I walked to the kitchen and made some instant-ramen not wanting to cook and ate slowly. Knowing there was no need to rush, because I have nothing to do besides eat then sleep. So I finished my ramen and looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. So I cleaned up ad turned off all of the lights in this empty house. An soon I went to bed...

-**Moving day-**

As I carried all of my belongings to the big van, as my dad called it, I thought about the DWMA. In my daze I dropped a box and cursed a bit. Even though I didn't care about that. They were just some old things, but I picked the box up anyway.

The car ride seemed to take forever. My dad was already there and sent his 'friend' to come get me in his van.

"So your a weapon?" The women driving said looking back at me at for a second with a smile.

"Yes ma'am" Not to formal but enough to not be to very social.

"That's great! Maybe you'll meet some friends, find a meister, and have fun!" She said it with a peppy voice. She then went on about her first time learning she was a weapon, about her first love. But then she went an asked 'that' question. My name.

"Oh yea you dad never told me your name. Mind telling me it?" Perfect.

"Snitch, Snitch Shadow" I didn't want to be impolite so I asked "What's yours?"

"Marie" She said it with a smile I could see though the rear view mirror.

I sighed and simply laid back and fell asleep...

"We're here!" I heard that voice and got up and out of the van. I saw Marie already carrying my bags.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Not the worst nickname compared to my dad.

"Oh and since your a weapon you'll be staying with another meister and his weapons, well only till we figure out where you'll be living" Weapon_s_ I thought you only got one. Well I thought wrong.

"Oh and just saying, he's Deaths son" Wait 'the' Deaths son? Death the kid? Cant believe it till I see it...

We walked into a giant mansion and the second you walked in you could see that it was...perfectly symmetrical..? And then I saw a girl that looked around my age and another girl that looked like her but a bit older. Must be the weapon_s_. The older one came up to me and said

"Hello"

"'Ello"

"Your Snitch right?"

"Yea"

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Liz that's Patty over there" She pointed to the girl who was... Coloring? Well anyway I thought they were nice and obviously didn't know I hated being social.

"Oh and put all you stuff in the last room thata way" Again she pointed down a hallway. As I passed the rooms I saw names on each door. One saying Death The Kid but pink crayon covered most of death and the. I giggled as I saw it. Probably Patty. Then was Liz and Patty's room. They were definitely sisters.

I put everything in my room and got tired so went to tell them that I was going to bed, I soon realized that patty had made her homework into a giraffe... Should've seen it coming from a peppy girl like her.

"Im going to bed" I said it lazily not wanting to say anymore and walked over to the bathroom which was very hard to find.

"Good night" Yelled Liz since her and patty were watching a movie with the volume up to 71 since kid wasn't home to scold them.

I let my pitch black hair with white short bangs out of my bun. Then I got changed and went to bed...

* * *

**A/N: **Omg thanks for reading this far I mean its pretty long and just saying I'll update tomorrow ^.^


	2. Ɨhɛ ԁɑrɛ ƗhɑƗ chɑƞցɛԁ ıƗ ɑƖƖ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I woke up at around 6 and to lazy to go back to sleep for the next 30 min so I got up got dressed and put my hair up in a bun. When I walked out I saw...Kid? Looking like he just got home from that mission Liz said he was on. He came out with a few minor scratches. I think it was to pick up something for Death but he probably got into a couple fights on the way. He looked over at me, obviously half awake.

"Huh, who are you?" He said looking like he was getting ready for a fight but then sat down on the couch. "Oh yea you're Snitch right?" Waking up a little. He just stared though.

"Yea" First impression is half awake Kid, not very good

"Well call me Kid" He said as he got up to shake my hand. So I shock it lightly. He walked back to the couch so I sat down on the other couch.

"Umm thanks for letting me stay here and all that" Way to weird. Damn now I'm gonna look like a shy weirdo.

"No problem" He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Then he started making pancakes and I saw him peek at me every second here and there.

I looked at the time. It was already 6:30...

"Hey Kid should I wake Liz and Patty up?"

"Yea that would be great and tell them breakfast is almost ready"

"Okay" I knocked on Liz and Patty's door and Patty answered.

"'Ello Patty"

"Hai..." She rubbed her eyes from just waking up.

"Well you better start getting ready. Plus breakfast is-" I was cut off by Kid

"Done"

"Be right out" Patty closed the door and you could hear her screaming at Liz to wake up.

I realized that kid was staring at me so I looked at him. He broke the ice with a random question.

"Hey what type of weapon are you Snitch?"

"Twin daggers"

"Ahh symmetrical" He said with a weird face

"What time is it?" I asked since his head blocked the clock.

He turned around and looked "6:45" Right then Patty and Liz walked out ready to go. We all ate fast and ran out the door.

**-Steins class-**

I walked in calmly as I got some cat calls and whistles. I just ignored them and walked over to the empty seat next to Liz. After I sat down I got weird looks from this girl with pigtails and a checkered skirt. Kid started the intros while our professor was explaining the animal he was going to dissect.

"Okay this is Soul and Maka" He pointed to the pigtails girl and a white haired red eyed boy.

"And this is Black*Star and Tsubaki" He then pointed to the really tail back haired girl and the weird blue haired boy.

"And everyone this is Snitch she's a weapon" He pointed to me as I was fixing my hair.

"'Ello" I felt stupid but they all just laughed at my weird accent.

"Hey what weapon are ya?" Black*Star seemed interested in me -click- or naw.

"I'm twin daggers" I tried to keep the part that I'm really shadow daggers hidden until I get in a fight.

"He just wants to fight you by the way" Said Kid, a little angered.

"Snitch Shadow, please step up here" scared me a bit but I walked up there, right in front of his desk.

"Now Maka please come here as well" I'm screwed if he asks her to read my soul... Well might as well I don't think anyone would care anyway.

"Now read her soul Maka" Knew it

"Okay" Maka seemed happy, like she was happy that she might ruin my life. She closed her eyes then opened them and stepped back in... fear?

" may all three of us talk outside?" He nodded in reply and I had no choice, since it seemed like he already read my soul.

"You have something coiled around you soul... A shadow?" Stein asked... I nodded in reply

* * *

**A/N:** Alright that may be counted as a cliff hanger... Idk all I do know is that this is my first time k? So review please!


	3. Ɨhɛ ƗrʊƗh օf ოყ ƿɑsƗ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

"Huh seems true" I sighed. Thank god he believed me. I was telling the truth though.

"But is it possible to have a soul part shadow?" Maka asked like she was smarter than Stein, which I thought was impossible

"Yes, but only if a witch put that there..." His voice trailed off into thought about that. Now I had to tell him more then I wanted to. I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Well when my mom died around 5 years ago, she really died saving me from the witch that had captured me a year before to test on..." I looked up only to see Kid, standing at the doorway, probably coming to check since it has been around 30 minuets since we left. His face was struck with sadness or maybe...fear? No Deaths son couldn't be scared...At least I hoped. He backed up and I looked at the ground. Great now I'm a freak and I wouldn't be surprised if he told everyone else.

"Don't tell please. As far as anyone knows I'm normal and my mom died from a car accident..." The bell rang so I walked with my head down outside walking though the crowd to try not to cause attention. My phone rang once I got outside. It was Marie... How does she have my number?

"'Ello?" I wonder why she called...

"Snitch...Please meet me outside he mansion" She sounded sad. I wonder what happened... So I walked to the mansion and I saw her outside leaning against the wall, looking like she was just... Crying? I walked up to her.

"'Ello Marie"

"Hello" She sounded more sad in person.

"Why did you want to see me?" I didn't know what was coming. I was hoping the reason she was crying wasn't because of me.

"Snitch, your dad went on a mission the other day" Oh yea he's a death scythe I almost forgot. He turned one when mom died after she killed the witch, turning dad into a death scythe.

"Yea what about it" Now I was scared of what she was going to say...

"Your father, Slice Shadows, never made it back..." What was she saying? Did she mean that he was...dead? I didn't want to know anymore. He was dead. I heard someone coming and I knew it was Kid, Liz and Patty already going to Soul an Maka's place and Kid probably came looking for me. It seemed like he didn't know what had just happened, seeing Marie cry an me trying to hide my shadow tears...

"You okay Snitch?" He noticed one tear go down my cheek, it was a shadow though. I put my head down more and walked inside. Kid ran after me but I had already locked the door to my room and sat in the corner of my bed. He knocked on the door.

"What's wrong?" I got up and unlocked the door then just went back to the corner of my bed to cry some more. He opened the door and walked in. I saw him sit on my bed but far enough to stay away from me.

"Nothing" I replied, lying. He noticed and said

"That cant be if your crying" So he counts shadows as tears...

"Fine... M-My dad d-died" I cried more into my knees just waiting for him to understand and leave me alone. But he just moved closer. He didn't say anything but then...He just hugged me. I almost jumped up buy I didn't mind him hugging me after all. Who cares if the son of Lord Death hugs me. That doesn't matter if I'm friends with the son of Lord Death...

"Lets get going I'm sure everyone's waiting for us" I remembered Soul and Maka's house... Wait Maka... What if she told everyone by now...

"Just don't tell about my mom or dad" I'd rather have them find out that a death scythe is dead then my dad is dead.

"Alright I'll let you tell them when you want" He got up, obviously blushing. I got up too and wiped my face of the shadow tears and we both walked to Soul and Maka's house.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I just did that :3 Ill post a new chapter soon just fav the story and keep up!


	4. Ɨhɛ ԁɑrɛ օf Ɨhɛ sıƖɛƞƗ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

We finally made it to their house...About time. It was quiet the hole way here and now maybe it wont be to awkward with only 1 person knowing my secret and 1 knowing about my dad. In total it was 2 that's and easy amount to keep quiet.

"We're here!" Kid said walking through the door.

"'Ello everyone" I didn't want to sound sad one bit, but I had a little sad in my voice and some noticed but he didn't. Black*star ran up to me and screeched

"Fight me!" I sighed wanting to punch him but didn't since that wouldn't be nice, I mean getting blood all over the floor of someone I just meets house.

"Fight yourself" I scoffed at him. Not in the mood to fight anyone. But that didn't stop him. He tried to throw a punch at me. I dodged it quick and knocked him down with a kick to the back of his legs.

"Are we done now?" I asked annoyed with the little monkey

"Not even close!" He tried to gut punch me but I easily moved to the side and opened the door, which he was heading into. Black*Star went flying outside and I slammed the door shut.

"There that gets rid of the monkey" Everyone stared at me with shock. Tsubaki getting up to go outside after her idiot partner.

"How did you do that?" Asked Soul, now interested in meeting me unlike before.

"I don't know maybe its because he's an idiot" We all laughed and a second later he came in ready to fight, his partner trying to hold him back.

"Calm down black*star, you wanted to fight so you fought now can you stop and sit down!" She sounded furious with either him or me. I don't know why she would be mad at me I simply gave him what he wanted. A fight.

"Sorry bout that he always does this to new kids" Kid nodded in agreement.

"Its okay I'm used to fights..."

"And how's that?"

"Bullies" And with that the conversation quieted down. Black*star sat down on the couch looking at me with pity. Got that enough from dad...

"Alright, now T or D!" Said Soul with a smirk on his face along with Black*star. I would've smirked if I hadn't said the last comment so I just thought this moment was perfect for getting ships together. Everyone and I mean _everyone_ shipped MakaxSoul and TsubakixBlack*star. It looked like they were all planning something behind my back. Also Kids because he seemed like he didn't know what as going on.

"Alright you first, T or D" Soul pointed the Kid

"D"

"Alright, I dare you to... Lets see" He looked at me and smiled with his large shark teeth showing. Oh god

"Kiss Snitch on the cheek" Oh I was going to get him back for this. And good. Kid did as the weapon told and kissed me on the cheek. I realized it wasn't that bad I mean, Kid was a pretty good kisser. Soon after I realized the amount of shipping in their eyes. They all wanted to start up KidxSnitch. I wanted to die on the inside, I don't deserve a grim reaper. And none of the know I was a lab experiment besides Maka and that my parents are dead besides Kid. But the question would come up soon anyway and I would have to tell the truth to all of them. I didn't mind. They were all my friends... I hope. Kid continued blushing as he asked the next person.

"Okay Black*star, T or D" Oh he's getting Black*star back good. Maybe for trying to start a fight. But I knew he would get Soul back and if he didn't I would.

"D because I'm daring!" Black*star was in for it now.

"I dare you to..."

"This should be good" I whispered to Liz, Patty, Maka and Tsubaki; being near all of them.

"Never say a word until midnight"

"He wont last 3 hours" Liz blurted out.

"I bet he can't last 5 minuets" Tsubaki said holding her head in frustration.

"Alright 3" He was counting down to a dare he couldn't complete.

"2"

"1"

"And so the hunger games begin!" I shouted while laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I have problems . Fav and review!


	5. Ɨhɛ rɛɑƖ զʊɛsƗıօƞ ıs

**What ever happened...**

* * *

And the dare had been started. Black*star couldn't open his big mouth until midnight. Finally, I didn't have to hear his loud mouth.

"Okay Soul truth or dare" Kid seemed in a good mood, like he wouldn't ruin his live. Wonder what he would say, probably dare to look cool.

"Dare" Knew it.

"Well how bout you have to dye you hair pink before school starts on Monday" Oh god. He was trying to ruin his live.

"What?!"

"That's the dare"

"Fine it'll do it, but the stuff that comes out with water right?" Now this was the only reason I couldn't wait for Monday.

"Yea"

"Good" Aw that's no fun, only 1 day? Oh whatever one day was more then enough.

"So now its my turn..." He looked around smirking at me and Kid. Kill me already

"Snitch T or D" What should I say? if it was dare he would make me kiss kid or something like that. Truth was my only option.

"Truth" He smirked. I didn't wanna know what he was about to ask.

"What weapon are ya really?" Oh god. Maybe he just wants me to tell. But I wont crack that easily.

"I told you already, twin daggers" I said, half truthfully

"I know you're hiding something!" He yelled at bit and stood up. Everyone looked at me, then to soul, then back to me with weird faces.

"Soul calm down" Maka said looking up at him. I looked down at the ground. Might as well tell. I let out a big sigh.

"Maka its fine... If he really wants to know I'll tell him..." I hugged my knees and looked at the ground. No regrets now.

"Are you sure?" Maka seemed like she was worried.

"Yea... Might as well tell you now"

"Okay"

"Now where to start...Alright when I was I don't know 5... I was kidnapped by a witch, never saw her face. She used me as an experiment. She put a shadow into my soul but I managed to get it out and now its just coiled around my soul. My mom came about a year after, my dad too. She used my dad to kill the witch, then she turned him into a death scythe, even though the second before she killed the witch, she was killed by her. Plus... My dad was confirmed dead today..." Everyone went quiet

"Sorry I asked..." Soul apologized quickly.

"Its fine" I couldn't help myself. A tear went down my cheek. Kid seemed like the only one who saw.

"Alright I think we're done for the night" Kid got up after rubbing my back quick.

"Okay night!" Tsubaki said walking out the door Black*star behind her.

"Make sure he keeps his mouth shut" Kid yelled.

"I will!" Tsubaki said and out the door she went.

"Well I guess now we should leave" Liz said walking to the door.

"Yup!" Patty got up and skipped over to her sister

"Good bye Soul, Maka. Lets go Liz, Patty, Snitch" I got up ad went after him not saying a word.

"Bai!" Maka said. And we were out the door. We walked to the mansion. I went to bed right away not talking to anyone or saying good night. Tomorrow was the funeral. Cant wait.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it ^.^ more chapters soon probably not till Friday but fav to keep track!


	6. Ɨhɛ ԁɛɑƗh ɑƞԁ hʊrƗ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

Saturday. Finally. Now I can relax. I got up, only to see that it was 3am. It felt like 10am. I walked out of my room, then I saw tat Kid had fallen asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch. He looked cute when he slept. Well, mostly menacing, but also cute. I didn't want to wake him up so I got up and bent down and looked at his face. Hope he didn't have a nightmare, but it sure seemed like it. I would feel better if he just woke up now... But then he rolled over. Me, still bent down looking at him, got a little bump on the nose from getting hit by his forehead. I didn't mind but almost laughed, but I held it in. I stood up and walked to my room. The second I got to the door, Kid woke up.

"Huh... Wha..." He tried to figure out what he was doing on the couch. I didn't feel like explaining it to him, plus I was in bed before he was in the house"

"Oh good morning Snitch" He then stood up, slightly blushing from remembering last night. I blushed a bit too and walked back over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hm?" He was probably wondering why I wasn't talking. I think he didn't remember the entire night. But then he just looked down. I saw the guilt in his gold eyes. Like it was his fault for what happened... Wait had he remembered? But then he just side hugged me. I blushed hard and he realized and laughed. I laughed too but didn't talk. I ended up falling asleep on is shoulder. He picked me up and put me in my bed and he went to his. And with that, everyone was asleep, only to be woken up one hour later with a loud scream from outside. I came out from my room and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty running outside. I ran after them. Outside, at 4am, was... Maka?! She was screaming and I saw soul, a couple feet away, with a huge cut in his leg and both arms, making him bleed like hell.

"What happened!" Kid screamed running to soul, Liz and Patty running after their master. I went over to Maka, who was crying her eyes out. I couldn't keep quiet.

"Maka are you okay?" Kid glanced at me but then focused on soul.

"Yea... But Soul..."

"Maka can you tell me what happened?"

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago, an noticed that Soul was gone... So I can out to look for him and found him here, Unconscious and almost dead..." She continued crying. Kid grabbed Soul and brought him to the academy nurse, since the academy was always open. Not the place I wanted to be on a Saturday, but Soul needed help and quick. Everyone followed and I stayed a bit behind with Maka.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yea"

"Why are your eyes black?" What should I say? It probably wouldn't matter, even if I told her.

"The shadow made my eyes black" She sort of slowed down so I did too. I smiled and waited for here to go a bit faster.

"And how can you smile..? I mean after all you've been through..." I told her the truth.

"Because why not!" She smiled and soon we were running after everyone.

**-Academy nurse** **office-**

"What happened to him Maka?" I didn't know that was the school nurse, well not nurse doctor, But whatever. I talked for Maka, since she was staring at Soul.

"She found him like this" looked at me, glare in his glasses.

"Alright, well I will need you all to leave so I can operate on Soul... Yet again"

"Okay" Kid said, finishing... Wait he was organizing the medicines this entire time? And they looked perfectly symmetrical. What is wrong with him. As I walked out I switched 2 bottles and he turned around from the noise.

"What are you doing?!" I laughed hysterically as he fixed the bottles and rushed us out. We walked outside only to meet Black*star and Tsubaki.

"Is soul okay?" Black*star screamed running towards Kid.

"He'll be alright, Steins operating on him now" Kid said that with hope, even though I saw the worry in his eyes. We all walked back to our place and Black*star. But I saw that Maka was still sitting against the wall next to the door.

"Meet you home" I whispered to Kid then ran back to Maka.

"Hey ya comin?" I asked her.

"Yea in a little while..." I sat down next to her.

"Alright then I'll wait a little while with ya"

"I still don't understand"

"What?"

"How you're so happy and worry free when you have the darkest past..."

"Its simple, I'm being me" I stood up and she did too.

"Lets go" She was finally happy. Great.

"Yea I better get going and get ready for the funeral..." We both walked back to the mansion.

"Alright" She turned at that street and went to her house and I walked to mine. I saw that the blood was gone from Soul. Wonder who cleaned it. Whatever. I walked inside and went to my room. I put on a black strapless dress with a black diamond necklace that my mom gave me, which turned black from the shadow. it was clear when I got it... It was already 7:30 so I ran out of my room and to the DWMA and to the death room which Sid the zombie teacher... I saw Lord Death. The Lord Death. I almost fangirled but I heard he was always happy but today he seemed... Sad... He didn't say anything besides his speech.

"He was one of the best death scythes in the DWMA. He was a great man and father in this world and never gave up..." Me and him were the only ones ate funeral but I didn't mind. Sid didn't know my father and Stein was operating. Marie and the other death scythes already left. So it only made sense that we were alone. He planted the grave right next to my moms and it was over. I walked back home only to see everyone waiting for me. And I mean everyone. Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Maka and the only one not there was Soul.

"Welcome back Snitch" They all said that then it got sad, from seeing that I was obviously shadow crying, as I called it. But Kid just started, blushing at me. I realize I was still in my strapless black dress with my necklace so went to my room to change. I heard a knock.

"We're gonna check on Soul..." He was sadder then the rest, I had no idea why though.

"Alright wait for me!" I changed into a tank top and sweatshirt with jean shorts. It was already 9pm but we went anyway since we had nothing better to do. Me and Maka ran hoping he would be okay, sort of laughing a bit while on the way, making everyone happy. When we finally got there, we saw Stein come out of the door.

"'Ello Stein!" He looked at me with a smile.

"Hello everyone, the operation was a success!" We all jumped in joy.

"Can we see him?" Maka was obviously egger.

"Yes, but he is still unconscious" We all ran in and, of course, Black*star started to shake Soul vigorously. We all laughed when Maka 'Maka chopped' Black*star with a book which I have no idea where it came from. Soul woke up from the commotion and looked at everyone then at Maka. He smiled with his razor sharp teeth showing. He sat up.

"Welcome back idiot" Maka went for the book again but hesitated and didn't.

"How am I the idiot!?"

"Because you went outside at 4 in the morning!"

"I did not!"

"Then what were you doing with blood all over you?"

"What are you talking about?" Maka backed away.

"Y-You don't remember..?"

"All I remember is going to sleep a waking up here, which I find weird"

"You had a big cut on both arms and one leg all bleeding like hell and it was 4am!" Soul held his head and looked at the scars.

"I-I don't remember..." A tear rolled down his face. No one else saw but me and Maka.

"Its okay" Maka patted his back and Soul toughened up and rubbed his face.

"Lets go home" Maka nodded and helped him up. Black*star then helped Maka.

"Ya-hoo! Soul's alright!" Black*star chanted as he helped Soul outside with Maka's help. It was 9:30pm and I think it was time to go home. I helped bring Soul home and Black*star and Tsubaki went home themselves. Leaving Kid, Patty and Liz to go home alone. I left Maka and Soul's house, walking home all by myself...

* * *

**A/N:** I know that this was like, the longest chapter ever, but I thought that would be appropriate, I mean it being late and all. Chapter 7 is being worked on as well and it will be a real surprise :) **Spoiler Alert:** someone who's nice is really evil . It will come out in about 3-4 days! Stay tuned!


	7. Ɨhɛ ƿօssɛsıѵɛ ωıƖƖ ωıƞ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I looked down at my watch. 10:30pm already and pitch black. I walked into the mansion to see Kid, asleep on the couch again. Was he waiting for me..? I walked over to his cute sleeping face and poked him a couple times. He didn't wake up so he was out cold. I picked him up and carried him on my back to his room and put him in his bed. I turned off the lights, closed the door and went to my room. go changed and took the pins out of my hair as usual and flopped onto the bed and fell asleep into the soundless night...

"Hey Snitch you getting up anytime soon? Breakfast is ready" Ughh. I heard Kids voice through the door.

"I dun wanna" I flipped over and buried my face into the pillow

"Come on I made waffles" Waffles. He. Made. Waffles. I got up and ran to the kitchen pushing Kid out o the way. My hair still down and still in my pajamas. I ate the waffles with joy as Kid and Patty laughed, Liz doing her nails but still laughing. I looked at the time. It was already around 9am. Sunday. I finished my waffles and got up ad walked to my room to get dressed. I put on a short sleeve shirt an jean shorts as usual. And that day I decided that I would always wear my black diamond necklace forever. So I put it on and walked out of my room, and I was to lazy to put my hair up so I just brushed my black hair and flipped my white bangs.

"Oh yea Snitch"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna meet with the others at the basketball park later, ya comin?"

"Of course!"

"Great we're leavin in 1 hour at 10:30am"

"Got it and one question I've been meaning to ask"

"What?" Okay here it goes/

"Why are there perfect stripes in your hair?" I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yea Kid ya never told us" Liz said finished plucking her eyebrows.

"I wanna know too!" Patty said sitting on the couch where Liz was sitting.

"Alright" This is it! "I have no idea"

"What?!" Me and Liz said in unison while Patty was... coloring again.

"I don't know"

"How do you not know?" I was getting a little ticked off.

"Because I don't"

"Fine if ya say so" I checked the time and it was already 10am so we had around 30min. I put on my favorite black and white snapback and cleaned my room. Kid peeked in and saw me looking at an old photo and came in.

"What's that?" He looked closer at the picture.

"Just an old family photo... before it was destroyed..." I let a shadow tear go down my face and then it fell onto Kids hand since he was holding the other side of the photo. He looked at his hand then at me, who was crying shadows. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed like hell and put the picture away. He got up thinking he did something wrong an walked away. He went into his room and slammed the door shut. His room was next to mine so I could hear the slam. I curled up in a ball and waited for 10:30am to come so we could both be happy, more or less, so Kid could be happy...

"10:25am lets go guys!" Patty said screaming happily, obviously excited to go.

"Fine" Liz said going after her sister.

"Kid, Snitch, lets go!" Patty yelled.

"Comin" I heard Kid say walking to the door. I fixed my snapback and went after them.

"Wait up!" I screamed after them an then we were all walking to the basketball park...

**-Basketball park-**

"Ya finally made it! Ya-hoo!" Black*star yelled from... on the basketball net's rim..?

"You idiot you're going to fall" couldn't help myself. I laughed after I said that.

"No I'm n-" He was cut of when he fell. I laughed hysterically as Tsubaki ran to him.

"Told ya!"

"That was the wind"

"No that was your stupidity trying to contain itself"

"You wanna fight?"

"It would be pointless, but okay" I stood still and waited with my hands in my pokets

"Youre getting cocky"

"Nope I simply just don't want to kill you"

"You little-" He threw a punch at my face when his fist stopped. I stepped to the side and he went flying into the ground.

"I win"

"No fair you cheated"

"You sound like a 5 year old"

"I'm gonna-" He threw another punch at my gut. It stopped again but this time I made it go straight into the ground in front of me

"How bout now?"

"Alright you're doing something"

"Ya got me, I was possessing your shadow" I let go of his shadow and he backed up.

"How do you do that?"

"Not tellin"

"Alright then no spells or cheats, just hand to hand combat"

"Fine with me" I punched him straight in the face then gut punched him. I round house kicked him and he fell to the ground. I sat on him and laughed.

"Get off me!"

"Say you win and I'll get off"

"Fine y-you won this time..." I stood up and wiped my butt and my shirt.

"Thank you" The rest of the time it was just us 6, after learning that Soul was in no condition to play and Maka had to stay home with him. We played bb till around 2pm.

"Bai guys!"

"Ya-hoo!" And with that Tsubaki and Black*star went home. He was only no longer mad at me because I was on his team and I kicked ass. Which made up for kicking I ass. All 4 of us went home and relaxed and soon enough 8pm came along.

"Good night everyone!" Patty said following Liz into their room

"Good night" Kid said walking to his room

"Good night..." I yawned and went to my room to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I lied about the spoiler thing sorry but that's next chapter but I fixed that by getting this out out early ^.^ Stay tuned! follow + fav! Thanks for the 100+ views! I never thought my weird fanfic could get that many views I mean, its my first one! ∞


	8. Ɨhɛ ɑsყოოɛƗrıcɑƖ 8

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I opened my eyes. I tried to turn my head to look at the time, but I couldn't move at all. I tried to get up, Couldn't move. I tried to open my mouth and yell for help, but all I could control was weather I could open or close my eyes. Then all of the sudden, I was moving. But it wasn't _me_ moving my body. I had no control over my body when I got up and walked outside. I got a glimpse of the time and it was 3:45am... What was going on... I was outside and went to the same spot where Soul was attacked, why was I brought here? I was then suddenly attacked by... a Death scythe? There where none still in the city besides Maka's dad, but this was a woman... It was Marie?! She slashed my stomach and then my legs and disappeared. Had this been what had happened to Soul..? I fell down and blacked out...

"Snitch! Snitch Damnit answer me!" I woke up a bit to hear Kid screaming and saw that I was... On the floor outside of the mansion..? How did I get here...

"Patty tell the others we're gonna get her to the academy!"

"Alright sis!" I saw a bit of Patty as she rounded the corner. I couldn't stay awake much longer an my memory was a fog. I blacked out again...

"What happened this time?"

"She was attacked in the same place as Soul was Stein" Maka was here.

"We found her like this..." Liz said and now I know that she was here too and I heard everyone else murmuring in the background, the only one I didn't hear was Kid...

"Alright please everyone leave yet again..." I heard everyone leave then I couldn't hear anymore...

**-After surgery-**

"Her injuries are worse and deeper then Souls she might not make it..."

"Don't die on me we still have to have a rematch!" Black*star.

"Don't leave yet!" Maka.

"Wake up" Liz, Patty.

"Damnit!" Soul.

"Come on pull though!" Tsubaki.

"Wake up please!" Kid...

"Lets leave them alone" Tsubaki said and a few seconds after that all I could hear was the slight sobs of Kid.

"You c-cant die..." I opened my eyes a bit to see Kid with his head down crying.

"I wont" I said, then he looked up. Still crying, he hugged me.

"Thank god!"

"Oww can you get off me please"

"Oh yea your injuries aren't better yet..." He sat back down and I sat up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on besides that I was in the academy nurses office, a scar on each leg and my stomach.

"No idea, but it seems like you and Soul both where attacked and found at 4am in the same spot... But the thing is your wounds are deeper" I held my head and looked down and Kid put his hand on my back.

"Its all my fault"

"How's that?"

"Because if I just never came here, you wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm not worth it..." he looked down at me and said

"You're worth it and don't say you're not" He leaned closer and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed hard and sat up, seeing that he was blushing harder. We both laughed and I checked the time. It was already 7am.

"What about class?"

"Your staying here"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes as he walked to the door

"Cya later" He smiled and left the room and ran back towards the mansion to get ready for class. I saw that someone left a book. I picked it up and looked inside. There was a post-it which said 'I left this here for when you wake up. Because I knew you would~ Maka' I sighed an started reading. It was actually pretty entertaining. I was onto the 5th chapter when I saw the time. It was 9am and it was going to be Steins class soon. I would miss the dissection but I didn't care. I continued reading when I heard a knock. I didn't feel like answering or looking up. I heard the door open so I looked up. I saw Kid walk in then everyone else. Then I saw what I was waiting for Monday for. Pink haired Soul. I laughed hysterically at him then soon stopped since my stomach was hurting.

"Get up right now!" Damn Black*star was here.

"Why should I?"

"So we can have a rematch!"

"Fine" I stood up and just stood there.

"Go!" He was about to punch me in the stomach, this time with his soul wave length. I stopped it again. He looked at me with anger.

"Did I anger the little monkey? Want me to play fair this time?"

"Yea!"

"Alright" I dodged his little fist and kicked him in the back back.

"I don't think she should be fighting" Maka said worried

"She'll be fine she kicked Black*stars ass last time" Kid sounded confident in me, an wait were me and him... dating..? I wasn't going to bring it up to make it awkward, so we were just friends in my mind and I didn't care what he thought of me and him. Black*star went to kick me still behind my back when I turned around and grabbed his foot. I flipped him over my head into the ground and laughed when my stomach started hurting again.

"Oww" I winced in pain when Kid ran over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..." I sat back down on the bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

"Good night" Kid said then everyone left... A couple of hours went by fast and I was aloud to go home. I ran after Kid and everyone, since they were already outside.

"Wait up!" I caught up with them and we all went home yet again. All 3 of us ate then I went to bed at around 7am. Kid made sure I was asleep and went to bed after Liz and Patty with Stein outside watching the spot where everyone was attacked... And with that everyone was asleep safely...

* * *

**A/N:** Ikr what a surprise I mean it was never thought to be 'her' but you'll find out more soon ^.^ Omg almost 200 views thx so much! Stay tuned! ⁂ ( Sorry sooooooooo much for not updating a lot but chapter 9 is in progress and 10 will be out soon after 9. Ill have free time sat and sun so maybe ill release 11 and then 12! )


	9. Ɨhɛ ԁɑrƙƞɛss cօოıƞց fօr ʊs

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I woke up around 7am and got dressed and did my hair and all that. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone there. Thank god they didn't get attacked. I also saw Stein walk in.

"Good morning everyone, the night was safe"

"Great" I said walking to grab a muffin.

"Oh yea Snitch, Lord Death wants to see you, so when you get to school go to the Death Room" Wonder what he meant.

"Okay got it!" Stein walked out and I sat down on the couch and ate my muffin.

"Sure your good to go to school?" Kid said. I blushed and looked at him with my muffin still in my face.

"Yea I'm fine it just hurts a bit"

"Don't push yourself"

"I will" We laughed out of sarcasm.

"Guys lets go! Its already 7:55am!" Liz screamed running to the door. We all ran after her and ran to school. My legs hurt from surgery so I stayed behind and Kid slowed a bit down to wait up for me. We all made it and everyone went to class and I walked to the death room.

"Want me to come with ya?" Kid asked about to go into class.

"If ya want to" I yelled back already down the hall. He ran up after me and soon we were walking to the Death Room. When we finally made it I saw... I think Maka's dad..? And Lord Death too.

"'Ello Lord Death. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I wanted to talk about-"

"She's sexy Death why didn't you tell me about her sooner..!" What is wrong with Maka's dad. I knew Maka hated him but... Now I know why.

"Death!" Death held up his hand "Chop!" He chopped Spirit in the head.

"Sir what did you want to talk about?" I asked sorta annoyed at Spirit.

"Well I wanted to ask you about that shadow, if you don't mind"

"Dad don't" Kid said. Why is he so over protective! Its not like we are dating or anything!

"Its fine ill tell, if you don't want me too you can always leave" I didn't want him to worry bout me. I'm not special just another weapon. Simple.

"Your decision, but I'm staying"

"Fine with me"

"Okay now to get to business... Snitch, do you remember the witch that put that shadow around your soul?"

"Not really"

"Well why i ask is because if the weapon that consumed the witch soul dies, another witch can use a spell to bring that witch back to live"

"Are you saying that witch could still be alive?!"

"Well there's a low chance, but yes"

"So what happens if shes alive?"

"Stein was reading your soul last night, and he saw the shadow go into your soul but then your soul pushed it out somehow, but it took all night too"

"What are you saying?"

"That your soul may one day become entirely shadow... And we don't know when that day will come and we don't know what will happen. But it probably wont be good"

"So i should leave you all alone? I wouldn't mind if you kicked me out..." I looked down at my feet. They would probably be walking a long way soon.

"I'm going to discuss it with some Stein Spirit and Sid. But your fate is unknown until we find out how much damage you can do, for now get back to class, i'm sure Stein has been waiting for you" I turned around and saw that Kid was still here, even though he hadn't said a word.

"Don't worry about me ill be fine" I said a bit quiet to Kid then started walking. I turned around while walking down the corridor to see that Kid was about to flail his arms and beg his dad not to banish me. But then he put down his arms and turned around to see me looking at him. I blushed and turned back and continued walking. Kid started walking too. We made it to class and school went by quick.

"You guys wanna come over?" Liz asked. Bad idea...

"Sure!" Tsubaki said... She was too excited.

"Yea! I want a rematch!" Black*star. I laughed at him.

"Hey black star i wanna fight her too!"

"If we both fight her maybe we can win!" Idiots.

"Guess i'm comin too" Maka was coming at least, i might tell her about what death said, only if she brings it up first...

"Ill get there first!" I yelled running to the mansion already.

"Oh no you wont!" Soul yelled running after me.

"Ya-hoo!" Black*star screamed running along.

"Damnit Snitch i thought you were more mature!" Kid screamed.

"I'm not as childish as black*star!" I screamed really loud back.

"Take that back!" Black*star yelled. I was in first already about 1/3 mile from the house black*star right behind me then Soul after him. I finally made it.

"I win I win!" I chanted over and over jumping in front of the mansion door. I stopped right after because my stomach started hurting. We all went inside and Kid sat on the kitchen table along with Soul and Black*star. Maka and Tsubaki sat on the same couch while Liz sat next to me on the other, Patty on the floor coloring. Soul and Black*star started talking about how all 2 of them should fight me and i heard Kid disagreeing and making excuses.

"So what did Death wanna talk to you about Snitch?" Maka asked

"Umm nothing" I hesitated

"It cant be nothing if it was Death!"

"Well just some stuff about my Soul and all that..."

"Okay" The night went on with side conversations and fighting. Speaking of fighting, i think Kid convinced them not to fight me. But after everyone left. Kid was acting weird. Every time i tried to talk to him he would ignore me our walk away... And soon we were all in bed... I had a bad feeling about tommorrow...

* * *

**A/N:** Omfg. 400+ views! Someone pinch me I don't believe it! Stay tuned~


	10. Ɨhɛ ɞʊrƞıƞց rɛԁ ɛყɛs

**What ever happened...**

* * *

****Death The Kids POV** _( To celebrate the 10th chapter, ill talk in Kids POV ^.^ Enjoy! )******_

I woke up and got ready, then I remembered last night...

**-Flashback to last night-**

"Hey Kid, speaking of Snitch, you liiiiike her" Black*star said smirking.

"Its pretty obvious" Soul said agreeing.

"Can we not talk about this? I can always get her to kick your asses"

"Oh yea we were gonna fight with her, weren't we Soul?"

"Yea and how bout this, if we win against her, she doesn't like you. If she wins, She likes you"

"How immature are you?" I couldn't believe them. I looked over a Snitch laughing with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki while Maka was... Licking the floor..? Oh whatever

"Very"

"Come on Kid we all know you do, how bout after school tomorrow, me and Black*star vs. Snitch"

"But I know your just gonna lose so you can prove your point"

"Well do the best fight we can! But don't expect me to go easy just cus she's a girl!"

"Then what have you been doing that last 2 times you fought?"

"Okay okay! Fine I agree!" Soon after they all left I walked to my room. I eyed Snitch still smiling from before. I looked away and went into my room and slept... I didn't want to wake up tomorrow...

**-Back to present**-

I walked out of my room to see everyone ready and a bunch of dirty plate pilled in the sink. Everyone ate already.

"Bout time you woke up! Foods on the table" Snitch leaned back over the couch and pointed to a pile of pancakes.

"Thanks..." I said quietly... I didn't want to do this to her, I should've just said that I would ask her! Soon enough I finished eating and we were out the door. We made it to the academy and we were in Steins class when Snitch started breathing heavy. I looked over at her and she was holding her head over the table. She looked up and smiled at me then looked back down.

"You okay?" I whispered over to her.

"Yea fine" She said back even quieter. Stein seemed to notice her condition. He looked up from the dissection.

"Snitch, would you like to go to the nurse?"

"No Stein ill be fine"

"Please go, just in case. Kid can you go with her?"

"Yes Stein" I would've said no, but I couldn't let her go alone. It would be awkward for me but she wouldn't even notice I was there. We both got up and walked out of the room when I heard giggling from Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Maka...Were they in on this fight thing? I also heard some whispers from Black*star and Soul about the fight. When we were halfway to the nurse, Snitch almost tumbled over when I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. We ended up awkwardly holding hands until we got to the nurse. Once we were there we were confronted by the school nurse, she was obviously new, she had black hair and wore everything black besides her white lab coat. But she had red eyes, dark red eyes. Like Souls, but darker. She walked up to me.

"Hello, what happened?"

"She's not feeling well"

"Okay, what's your names?" She said looking at her clip board.

"I'm Death the Kid and this I Snitch Shadows"

"Oh so your Lord Death's son?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You don't have to be so formal, my names Nurse Dark, Snitch you can go sit on the bed" She smiled and looked down at us from her clipboard. Weird name, but like I can talk. I helped Snitch to the bed and saw her glare at nurse dark.

"Do I know you?" Snitch asked after siting on the bed.

"I don't recall meeting you before just now"

"Okay..." Snitch laid down and I got up to move out of the way. She feel asleep on the bed. Nurse dark walked over to her and started taking her temperature.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, its just a little fever. You should get back to class" I walked out of the room and back to class. I walked in and went to my seat.

"So how's Snitch?" Maka asked.

"Nurse dark said she would be fine" I said.

"Nurse dark?" Soul questioned.

"New nurse" I replied.

"Great" Patty said happily.

"Sounds shady" Black*star said.

"Black*star let it go, ever since the medusa incident Lord Death wouldn't let anyone like that work here" Tsubaki said. Black*star slouched back into his seat. The day went by fast and we were all running outside, though I went back to the nurse to check on Snitch.

"Hello Nurse Dark"

"Hello, and if your checking in on you friend, she was sent home 10 minutes ago"

"Okay thank you" I ran after everyone and once I was outside I saw Snitch sitting against the wall with like 3 guys crowding around her. She seemed annoyed so I walked over.

"Hey hottie, want me to walk you home?" One of the guys said.

"Don't go with him, ill take you to my place" Another guy said.

"Hey guys I got here first she's mine" The third guy said smirking.

"Excuse me, I don't believe she wants to go with any of you" I said still walking towards them.

"Yea? What do you wanna play with her too?" The third guy said.

"Wait dude he's... HE'S DEATH THE KID! LORD DEATHS SON!" The second guy said and all three of them ran for their lives. I laughed and helped Snitch up.

"I was just about to posses their shadows, but you managed to scare them away before I did. Thanks" Snitch said to me, we both laughed and then Soul and Black*star walked up to us.

"Okay lets do this" Black*star said.

"Hmm?" Snitch replied.

"Lets go, time to fight" Soul's arm turned into a scythe.

"Oh so you didn't sissy out?" Snitch questioned

"I'm not a sissy!"

"Yea! He's not!" Black*star jumped down shouting.

"Alright prove it then" Snitched said teasingly

"GO!" Black*star screamed. He ran towards Snitch and tried to hit her with his soul wavelength when she dodged, ran behind him, and kicked him down to his feet. Soul ran at her with his arm in scythe form. She avoided his throws and when he stopped and backed away for a second, she punched him in the stomach. She turned her right hand into a dagger and slashed his face giving him a minor scratch... She backed away and feel to her knees. Her eyes turned red... What was going on..?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I understand if this is getting confusing for you, but in chapter 11 shit is going down and in chapter 12 some other things will be explained! Just wait on me okay? Remember fav and review! Tell me what ya think! Plus thanks for the 600+ views! Stay tuned~


	11. Ɨhɛ hɑƗɛԁ ωıƖƖ sƗɑყ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

****Snitch's POV****

Why was I on my knees? I couldnt even move. I saw Black*star and Soul staring and I heard Maka starting to run over. I got up un-controllably and both of my hands became daggers and I ran over to Soul and started attacking him. I tried to stop, but i couldnt. I tried to scream 'run' or something, but my mouth wouldnt open. Black*star jumped in.

"What are you doin? Your gonna kill him!" Black*star yelled grabbing beaten up Soul and bringing him over to where Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, and Liz where standing. Then, i ran over to them and put a dagger to Black*star's neck. Then there was a voice in my head saying weird things. I could open my mouth a little and yelled.

"Run!" I could only say run.

'Shut it you little bitch!' She yelled in my head and put my other hand into my leg, still in dagger form. She then inched closer to slitting Black*star's neck with the other dagger. She made me close my eyes but i heard everything. I heard Stein come out with Spirit in weapon form after Maka screamed. I was still bleeding badly from when she stabbed my leg. I heard nurse dark come out and i heard her talking as Black*star was helping her bring Soul back to the Nurses office.

"Get awa-" Thats all i could say. I blacked out completely and didnt hear anything. I saw a flash of a shadow then... Me running..? And i was chasing... Kid? I cut him with my dagger across the chest and then i opened my eyes. I was in the nurses office. Kid was holding my hand and looking down. He wouldnt look up.

"Kid..?" I said quietly. He looked up and he hugged me. After a few seconds he let go and sat back down. I sat up and he starred at me. I looked to the left to see... Soul? Oh yea... I attacked him... Then i looked back at Kid. He had a couple scratches... I bet i attacked him after i blacked out or something.

"Why..." Kid said quietly to himself.

"Im sor-" i stopped talking because my chest started hurting. My leg hurt too, but not as bad as my chest.

"No dont be...Im the one who shot you with Liz and Patty...Steins orders"

"But if you didnt i wouldve probably killed someone..." Then Soul woke up. He moved farther from me but stil. Like he was scared. I looked down and sighed.

"And snitch, do your eyes always change colors?" Kid asked

"They never do..."

"Nevermind" He looked down and Nurse Dark came in, Black*star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka. But they all walked to Soul to make sure he was alright before even looking at me. I just stared down as Black*star walked over.

"Whats wrong with you? You almost killed Soul!" Black*star said screaming. Then the girls walked over and started backing Black*star. After a while, everyone left still mad at me. A tear fell down my check after they left. I wiped my face and walked far behind them. Everyone went home and Kid, Liz, and Patty were all walking back to the mansion.

"Guys, did you have to be so hard on her?" I heard Kid say slightly while walking far away.

"Well until we know why, she tried to kill Soul so thats why we need to" Liz said. If i told them that it wasnt me they wouldnt understand. They all made it to the mansion and i listened through the door. They all said good night and went to bed. When i heard no talking i opened the doot and snuck in. I went to my room, packed everything i could into one big bag, and left. I scratched my name off the door and walked out. I didnt know where to go so i walked to the academy. Once i made it there i went to the Death room. I saw Lord Death talking with Stein, Sid, and Nurse Dark, though they stopped when i walked in.

"Lord Death, ive made the decision to leave Death City"

"And go where?"

"Away from here"

"Well i cant let a student just leave"

"I dont deserve to be a student anymore"

"Dont be so silly!"

"Well, i told you that im leaving, so good bye" I turned and walked out. I heard foot steps following me but didnt bother with them. I walked out of the academy and then i saw Kid standing at the bottom of the stairs. Great now i have to tell him.

"Snitch where are you going?"

"Away from here, so everyone can go back to the way they were before i got here" i walked down the stairs right past Kid and down the street.

"Dont leave" Kid said running after me

"Whys that?"

"Just stay damnit!"

"Why, everyone hates me, and if i told you that it wasnt me that attacked Soul you wouldnt beleive me!" I screamed at him then turned my bag into a shadow.

"You cant leave" i looked at him. He was already crying. I guess i had no choice.

"Fine" I had to stay "Ill stay" I didnt belong anywhere else. We made our way back to the mansion and i had already made him carry my bag that i had turned back to normal. We got there and i unpacked and he ended up sleeping on the floor of my room since he was watching me and making sure i didnt leave again. I put a blanket on him and went to bed...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, i had to go to the lobby to get wifi here and had little time to do so. chapter 12 will be on its way soon! I hope...Stay tuned~


	12. Ɨhɛ ωɑყ ƗhɑƗ ωօrƙɛԁ օʊƗ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I woke up from the same nightmare i had the day before... I screamed and sat up on my bed and wiped my forehead. I saw Kid still out cold on the floor. I got up and walked over to him. I poked him over and over until he woke up. The time was 7:30am by the time i could get his ass up. I hissed at him to leave while i got dressed and he did. After i was ready i left my room. Liz ran over.

"You were gonna leave?!" She screamed.

"Yea, i thought i was just gonna cause more trouble" I said quietly. Didnt wanna do anything to make them hate me again. She sighed loud and handed me a muffin and i sat on the couch and ate it. We were walking to school when i heard yelling. I looked up and saw Black*star on the roof. He jumped down as Tsubaki turned the corner. Maka and Soul were with her. Maka had already ran over to yell at me about leaving and Tsubaki followed. Soul still kept his distance and Black*star was trying to convince him to not be scared of me. We all walked to school and once we got into class everyone sorta hid behind their books or even lay on the floor scared. I looked down while walking in and once i sat down they all came out of cover. I sighed and played with my pen as Sid went on talking about souls and shit. Now that i think about it... I dont have a meister... Im probably better off without one. Oh whatever. I raised my hand. I hated this part of the lesson when he explained the bond between weapon and meister. He did this everyday in the middle of class.

"What is it Snitch?"

"May i be excused?"

"Alright ill let you go, that's the type of man i was" I nodded and stood up. Everyone took cover and i ignored them. I walked to the girls room and looked into the mirror. My pitch black eyes had a hint of... Red in them..? Why red... Oh whatever probably the lighting. I counted the minutes. He finished the lesson in 5 more minutes. I played with the soap and all that shit. A couple girls came in and out, leaving right after they saw me. I should just stand outside the door and bark like a big scary dog thats hungry. Because that is what they see in me. 5 minutes passed and i walked back to class. It was time for the weapon lesson. When Sid would make sure everyones weapons were good for battle. Apparently this was every week. I sat down in my seat.

"Snitch Shadows" Sid called out. I got up and walked to the front of the room. Everyone went into battle stations. Most scary girl in school. That was my title.

"Here?" I stood at the X and he nodded.

"Weapon form" _Gulp._ I did what he said and when into weapon form. I landed in his hands in dagger form.

"Black*star, would you mind coming up here? Just throw her around or something"

"No problem Sid" He was too excited for this. He took me out of Sid's hands and he had no problem throwing me at Soul's head missing him by and inch. Our souls seemed to match pretty good but not perfect. He threw the other dagger at the crowd of scared kids in the corner and hit a desk. I turned back human right on the X. And walked back to my seat with Black*star walking along behind me and Soul yelled and Black*star for almost killing him.

"Alright next!" Sid said when an announcement came on.

"Hey hey hey everyone! Just a reminder that the big test is tommorrow! Be prepared!" Black*star and Soul looked like they just got stabbed when Maka was as happy as 'ell. Kid looked down with dissapointment and Liz was going on about how she would study. Patty acted as if she didnt even hear the announcement. Tsubaki sighed at Black*star. Hope she can get atleast one fact into his hollow head.

"Is the test hard or something?"

"Yea its the hardest test of the year or something like that" Liz said while Patty poked Kid who was already losing blood on the floor. I laughed at everyone... Then my head started hurting again. Ughh. Kid looked over but i acted natural not wanting him to worry about me...

**-End of school-**

"Bai!" I said. And with that everyone went their seperate ways. When we made it to the mansion i crashed onto the couch and soon my head stopped hurting. I shot up and got Liz to come with me outside. I dragged her to the academy and we looked at the board of requests. I took the easiest one and showed it to her.

"Are ya realy ready for a job?"

"Yea, but i think ill do it maybe after school tommorrow?"

"Yup maybe we can get the rest to tag along"

"Great!" We ran home and told Kid and Patty and then we all studied the hole night... Well i went to sleep but i have no idea about Kid, Liz, and Patty... Lets hope its a good day tommorrow...

* * *

**A/N:** Hayyyyyyy got another chapter sqeazed in. Thanks for over 1k veiws! Even if half of that just clicked on it then went back, im happy they atleast clicked on it! Thx! Stay tuned~


	13. Ɨhɛ ɞıց ƗɛsƗ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I woke up realy early. I didnt bother going back to sleep so i got ready and walked out of my room. I saw Patty on the floor sleeping, crayon in her hand. I think Liz went to sleep while painting her nails. And Kid, he was sleeping on the couch, book over his face. I was studing a bit in my room, but not alot. In my old school i was known as a nerdy weapon who was bad luck. But i usually got an A or better. I decided to make them breakfast for studing hard. I finished making waffles when Kid flipped over and fell on the floor and woke up. I laughed histerically at his reaction. I ended up waking Liz and Patty up. It was 7am and we had a hole lot of time. Liz teased me about Kid and all that while Kid was reading the book he fell asleep to last night. I decided to read a bit. I havent read my book since i got to death city. As soon as i finished a chapter we had to go. Once we made it we saw everyone already there. Soul wasnt as scared of me as he was yesterday, but still kept his distance. Maka was literaly running into the school. I glanced at the board then kept walking.

"Oh yea guys, i was thinkin about goin on my first job today" I said while we were still walking to class.

"Really?" Maka said happily.

"Yup. And i think you guys should come too"

"Why not?" Black*star said smirking. When we made it to class Stein was our instructor. I sat down and the test was flipped over on the desk, like everyone else.

"Alright" Stein pushed up his glasses. "Begin writting your names on the test" I looked over to Kid. He didnt write his name yet. I finished mine already. Oh whatever. "Now let the test begin, and remember cheaters will be punished" I started writting. This is so easy, if this is the hardest test of the year, then ill be fine with a regular test. I wrote quick and checked my answers twice. I raised my hand. Stein nodded in my direction.

"What do you do when your done with the test?"

"Did you check your answers?"

"Yes"

"Then read a book or sit there"

"Okay" I pulled out my book and started reading. By the time i finished a chapter the test was over.

**-End of the school-**

"How did you get a 108?!" Maka questioned. I was in first with 108 points and she came in second with 100. I shruged.

"It was easy" Black*star, Kid and Soul looked over. They were on the bottom. All three of them scored a solid 0 and were right after Liz and Patty. Tsubaki got a pretty good score in third. Ox in second with 99.

"Ill win next year!" Maka chanted running down to the other board.

"Not if i win again!" I screamed running after her.

"So which job do you want to do?" Tsubaki asked. I grabbed one that said "Destructive dragon on the lose in small village" I loved dragons and it would be even better if i could keep it. But if i had to kill it, i would do so. We all started walking. The village wasnt to far, we could walk there in about 10-15 minutes. This was gonna be good...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its short, but atleast i gave you something! Thx for the veiws/follows/favs!

Stay tuned~


	14. Ɨhɛ ԁrɑցօƞ ɑƞԁ Ɨhɛ զʊɛsƗıօƞ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

We finally made it to the small village. We all walked into a little shop since it was the first thing we saw. We opened the door and saw a group of villagers hiding in the corner.

"Whats goin on?" I asked them.

"Its here" They oldest whispered. We all turned to were he was pointing and it was a little baby black dragon. They were scared of that? I walked over to it and let it sniff me.

"'Ello there little guy" I picked up the dragon and held it in my arms. "I'll name you when i think of something" The little dragon chirped happily and sat on my shoulder.

"Okay then... We finished our job i guess" Kid said as i walked over with the dragon still on my shoulder. I feed the dragon a strawberry and it purred. I think its a girl. I decided to name her Midnight. We said good bye to the villagers and walked back to death city. On the way there we called Lord Death. Maka taught me the little trick to call him. It was interesting how they used mirrors to contact him.

"Hey hey he- what is that on your shoulder Snitch?" Lord Death said confused i laughed.

"A baby dragon" Midnight breathed black flames. "Thats new... Oh yea her name is Midnight"

"Interesting... Well i see you completed the job quick"

"Yup"

"Good, ill see you soon, the dance is coming up in 2 days just so ya know!" Then he left.

"Dance..?" i asked.

"Yea its the flower dance" Tsubaki mentioned.

"And the guys have to ask girls to them" Liz said. Kid glared at me then looked back at the ground.

"Or you could go alone or with friends" Maka commented.

"Sounds fun, race ya back to the Mansion!" I said and ran. I saw everyone else run too. Looks like even Maka was runnin. Midnight started flying along beside me. She was fast. We won with everyone a distance behind us. She fell asleep on my shoulder and we went inside. I crashed on the couch and slept since it was already late. Midnight curled up near my head. I woke up an hour later to see everyone still there. the girls were playing with Midnight and the guys were teasing Kid. I sat up and looked at the time. It was around 9pm. I heard a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see a pink haired fragile boy. Maka walked over.

"'Ello there" I said.

"Oh hai crona, can he come in?" Maka asked.

"Oh whatever" I slamed the door. I didnt care to be honest. He walked in cautiosly and sat on the couch. Midnight flew over and sat on my shoulder. I sat across form him and Maka sat down next to me.

"Oh yea Snitch this is Crona, Crona this is Snitch"

"Nice to meet ya" I stood up and held out my hand. He stood up and shook my hand.

"You t-too" He sat back down. He talked to Maka a bit then left. Soon after Tsubaki and Black*star had to go.

"And then there where 6" I said laying on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"Make that 4, me and Soul better get going" Soul smirked at Kid and Kid returned it. They were planning somthing that was good and bad for both of them. Idiots. Soul and Maka walked out and i curled up in the corner of the couch. Liz and Patty said goodnight but Kid sat down next to me. He looked over to me and was about to ask something then hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just wondering... Umm"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the flower dance with me?" He was blushing so hard i couldnt even tell if he was blushing or had face burn. I laughed.

"Yes"

* * *

**A/N: **Romantic? No. Short? Yes. Good? You decide in the reveiws! Stay tuned~


	15. Ɨhɛ ıԁıօƗs ωhօ ωıƖƖ ωıƞ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I couldnt believe that idiot asked me to the dance. I eneded up falling asleep in the corner of the couch..

"Huh?" I felt something ontop of me... I though it was Midnight, but when i woke up she was sleeping on the floor... I turned my head and almost jumped! Kid was next to me with his hand around me. He was still sleeping though so i was safe. I got up slowly and picked up Midnight. I started making toast since it was 7am. Midnight toasted it perfectly for me with her black flames. Then i remembered the dance... Then about Kid... Then i realized something, Black*star, Kid, and Soul were making a plan. I think i found it out. Kid was gonna ask me, Black*star was gonna ask Tsubaki, and Soul was gonna ask Maka last night. And i think at school they were gonna ask each other and if they didnt, there would be a dare or something stupid like that. I couldnt beleive i figured that all out while eating toast! I looked over at Kid. He was getting payback. Just not now. Soon enough Liz and Patty were up. Acctually, i was gonna give him that payback now. I walked over and possed the shadow of the couch. Damn it was hard to move, but when i did, i flipped him off the couch. He woke up and me, Patty, and Liz laughed. I let go of the couch and possesed his shadow. I made him get up. I already gave him payback, i was just getting him to his room since it was already 7:50am. He was still half asleep so barely noticed and i let go of him once he was in his room. He fell on the floor and face planted but once he got up i walked over and closed the door for him. He better hurry. Liz and Patty left and i said i was gonna wait for Kid. He came out of his room, at a muffin and we ended up running to school. Everyone else was already up the stairs. I ran up waving and Kid walked with his hands in his pockets. I made it to the top.

"'Ello guys" I said walking behind Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey Snitch, did anyone ask you to the dance?" Liz asked

"Yea why?"

"Great now you, Maka, and Tsubaki all have dates! But who asked you? It wasnt Black*star or Soul, those to idiots are taken, so who asked you?"

"Lemme guess lemme guess!" Patty chanted.

"Fine" Liz sighed.

"I bet that Kiiiiiid asked you" Patty said jumping around. I sighed.

"Yea..." I admitted.

"What did ya say what did ya say?" Patty was eager to know.

"I said yes, what about you Maka, did Soul ask you?" I asked.

"Yes" Maka said looking down blushing.

"Same here, Black*star asked me" Tsubaki added in. I whispered their plan to them. I told them that it might not have been exact.

"Idiots" Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka all said in unison. We all laughed and finally made it to class. We were all a little late but Stein barely noticed since he was to busy dissecting some weird animal thing. Then something went wrong. I felt the shadow go into my soul. This was bad. I wasn't gonna hold it back for long. Shit. I tried to raise my hand, but I couldn't move either of my hands, or my legs. Then it stopped. I think the shadow was still out of my soul. And the best part was that no one noticed. But then-

"Snitch, may I speak to you outside?" I nodded and yet again it was time for battle stations. I hope this shit would stop soon for gods sake. "Sorry class, I hate to stop the dissecting now, but I will be right back" He said to the class after I was out the door. He came out and closed the door.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"The shadow has been fighting your soul, correct?"

"Yes"

"Well Death thinks it would be best if you slept in the dungeons, only if you want to"

"May I see the rooms first?"

"Alright" Spirit was siting against the wall a couple rooms down. "Mind watching my class?"

"I'm busy"

"Maka's in my cl-"

"OF COURSE ILL WATCH YOUR CLASS~ Oh maka your papa is coming soon!" Spirit ran off and we continued walking. We made it to a flight of stairs and went down them. He unlocked the door to a room. I walked in and looked around. It looked like a prison. It creeped me out. Then all the sudden, the door shut. I ran over and tried to open it.

"Lemme out! I said lemme out!"

"Silly girl, youll stay here. And as far as anyone knows, you brought this on yourself" It was her again. I looked through the bars on the door and he was smirking and his eyes were red. Chains appered and grabbed my arms and legs. I couldnt leave the bed. I tried to posses the chains and break them, but my powers wouldnt work.

"Sorry Kid, i might not make it to the dance..." A tear of shadows fell down my cheek... "Help..."

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFF HANGERRRR... I think idk. Srry for not updating alot, its only because MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN -Cries- Dun worry tho ill update from le phone. Stay tuned~


	16. Ɨhɛ օƞƖყ օƞɛ ωhօ ƙƞօωs

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I woke up and tried to stand up. Then I remembered, I couldn't. I was chained to the wall with no way out. Then the shadow was fighting back again.

"The only way to get out is to let it take over..." I just thought out loud.

"Huh?" I heard someone... I heard him before...

"Who are you?"

"C-Crona..." Crona was down here?

"Oh its me Snitch... Can you get me out of here?" He walked out of his room and unlocked the door to mine. Then something came out of his back... A weapon?

"Come on Crona you have to stop being such a wimp, if someone told you to make them food you would!" The little thing started pulling his nose and poking Crona.

"Ragnarok stop I'm just trying to help her! Can you please go into weapon form!" The little thing disappeared and a sword appeared in his hand. "Okay I'm gonna try cutting the chains" I closed my eyes and he hit the chain with the sword. The chain shattered and I got one hand free.

"I can take it from here. You get back to your room before someone sees you. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me" I possessed all the chains and broke them in a second.

"Okay..."

"Oh and thanks for helping me!"

"Y-Your welcome" He disappeared into the dungeon and I walked out and towards the stairs. Why was he down here? Was it because of that thing? Oh whatever. I walked up stairs and walked to class. I looked in and scanned the room. Stein was there, but his eyes were still red. Then Kid raised his hand. Stein nodded his way.

"Um where is Snitch, she's been gone for a while now" At least he cared.

"She's talking to lord Death, I believe they're discussing about the shadow"

"But she should be back by now, she went to talk to him yesterday"

"Just wait"

"Well can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure" Kid started walking out and he saw me. He walked normally because he didn't want Stein to notice. I motioned him to follow me. Once we were a couple rooms down I started talking.

"Your wondering why I was gone so long?"

"Yea... Everyone thought you ran away again... I thought I would never see you again..."

"You might not have, but Crona helped me"

"Crona?"

"Yea, you see something is wrong with Stein, he told me that I could move to a dungeon room if I wanted to protect everyone. I said I would look at the rooms and when I went in, he locked the door and chained me to the wall. Crona heard me talking and got me out. But Stein doesn't know I'm out, so you should get back to class. Act normal and tell Maka and the rest when school is over. Ill try going to the Death Room. See ya later"

"Alright bye" He walked back to class and I started walking to the Death Room. I saw Spirit in the distance walking the way I was coming. I hid in an empty class room. I breathed heavily and looked around the room. I saw someone in the corner talking to someone else...

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet. Oh and thx for like over 1.5k VIEWS LIKE OMGGGG. Sorry for annoyance, but wait for it, waiiiiiit... Stay tuned~


	17. Ɨhɛ ԁɑƞcɛ ƗhɑƗ ƞɛѵɛr ɛƞԁs

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I heard them talking about some weird thing. I heard Spirit walk by and backed out slowly before they could see me. I walked fast to Lord Deaths room when I passed the nurse's office and got pulled in. I got drugged... I think... I woke up in the chamber again... Shit. I was chained up in the dungeon again. I couldn't see anything like something was covering my eyes. I tried screaming for help, something was covering my mouth. I looked up and saw Marie.

"Someone has been being a bad girl, escaping, and then trying to tell Death, how silly" Her arm went in weapon form. "Ill have to punish you" She slashed my arm and I screamed but no one could hear me... She disappeared and I looked at my watch... Class was over by now and school was ending... I wonder if Kid would come back with the rest... Or I was gonna be stuck here forever... Then I passed out from blood loss...

**-At the mansion-**

"Snitch! Come on wake up! Patty Liz, go tell Lord Death about Stein!" Kid..? What the hell was going on. I tried to sit up, but my arm hurt like hell. I grabbed my arm and looked around the room. I was out of the dungeon, in the mansion. I was laying on the couch. No one seemed to notice...

"Don't ya think we should've taken her to the nurse?" Black*star asked.

"No, what if Stein was there?" Maka new about Stein, Kid told them I hope. I moaned out of pain from my arm and opened m eyes a bit. Everyone looked over and I sat up.

"M-Marie... Sh-She did this..." I blacked out again... Then woke up again. I opened my eyes a bit to see Kid sitting on the floor, his head on the edge of the couch. I sat up and my arm felt a bit better. I raised my arm and pet his head. He looked up and hugged me. "I'm okay..." He let go. I tried to get up. "I need" I could barely stay awake "To tell Lord Death about Stein and Marie..."

"Don't worry, my dad is sorting out everything" He laid me back down... What day was it? Shit! The dance was tonight at like 9pm I think... It was 4:30pm So I was good... Then someone kicked down the door.

"Ya-Hoo! How's she doin Kid!" Black*star ran over.

"Why didn't you just knock Black*star" Maka said walking over the broken door.

"I need to make a big entrance! Because I'm a big star!" Soul followed Maka, then Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

"Anyway... Snitch how are ya?"

"Fine" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. My arm was a bandaged up so I grabbed a sweat shirt.

"Were gonna go get dresses, are ya up for that?" Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

"Yup" I grabbed my wallet and ran after them. I saw Kid roll his eyes as I left. Apparently Liz got a date and Patty wasn't even bothered by not having one. We all made it to the store. We all got dresses. It was already 7pm by the time we got our dresses. I hated getting all dressed up, but it _is_a dance. We got something to eat since I hadn't since the morning before. Soon enough We walked to Maka's house to get ready there. Apparently the guys were getting tux's, they probably already finished, and were going to Black*star's after. Liz did Maka's makeup and everyone else put on their own. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara, along with white eye shadow. I hated this. I put on a little lipstick and put on my dress. It was a strapless short black dress with a white belt with a black flower on it, below the belt was all poufy, with my fancy bun hair. Tsubaki wore a nice blue long strapless dress with white gloves and white jewelry, her hair up all fancy. Then there was Maka, she wore a red dress up to her knees, She had her hair down and all curled for once. Liz had a silver short dress with her hair a bit curled at the end. Liz wore a giraffe printed skirt with a little fancy strapless shirt her hair normal but straightened.

"You guys ready? The limo is on its way" Tsubaki said. Ughh just what I needed, a big entrance like Black*star. How does she put up with that. The limo arrived and we went outside. We all got in.

"Hey guys, what do ya think happened to Stein and Marie?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure they have a reason. I mean the last time Stein did something weird was when witch Medusa was here" Maka answered

"And Maka, do ya know if Crona is comin?"

"Hmm I really don't know"

"I hope he didn't get in trouble because of me..."

"We'll see" After that the limo pulled up and we were debating on who got out first. And since I was the last in, I had to go out first. I breathed in and opened the door and walked up the stairs. I saw Kid's mouth drop, and then Black*star's when Tsubaki got out. Kid gave me a big black flower and I put it in my hair and smiled.

"Thanks" I said as I gave him a hug. He was wearing a black tux with a bow tie, no makeup or fancy hair, lucky him. I held his hand and we walked in to the school. Then I couldn't feel my legs and fell to my knees. Kid grabbed me before I face planted into the ground. I couldn't move... Not again...

* * *

**A/N:** I DID IT, I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THIS WEEK! And the views, thx! Please fav or follow JUST so ik that your READING IT! Thx and Stay tuned~


	18. Ɨhɛ fօrcɛԁ ɞɛƗrɑıƖ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

I heard everyone run over... Then Nurse Dark came out of the school like she knew this was going to happen...

"Its time..." Nurse dark said loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she burst with soul wavelengths and Maka looked over.

"Your a witch!"

"Yes I am girl, and tonight is the night when darkness will flood this world, sorry to ruin your little dance" Shadows came out of her hands and feet and grabbed Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz, and Patty and lifted them up. "You all are getting in the way!" She threw them all into the wall hard pretty much knocking them unconscious.

"Stop..." I could move my mouth and my legs a bit. I stood up and saw Kid look up a little bit. I looked down.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!" She grabbed me with her shadow. But right then I possessed the shadow a made it disappear.

"You've hurt my friends... Now ill hurt you!" The shadow took over my soul and I had all her powers. I made shadows go in every direction towards her. She jumped up and kicked me in the face hard. I fell down. I sat up and saw that kids were coming out to watch the fight, while Stein and Marie held them back. Steins eyes were normal, and Marie looked as if she were crying. I think they're normal now.

"You cant last long, the shadow has taken over you soul, its only a matter of time before I have control and make you kill your own frie-" I punched her right in the face, my hand swirling with shadows. I jumped back. I ripped off the poufy part of the dress and under it was a normal dress. I took of the stupid belt and put it around my arm covered in bandages.

"Then I should kill you now!" I ran at her with my bad arm in dagger form. I didn't wanna use the other hand, I was a righty. I stabbed her arm and she threw me back. I slammed right into someone. I looked up and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty. I smiled and jumped up.

"When did you wake up?"

"That doesn't matter, Patty get over here! Liz wake the others up!"

"On it!" They both said together.

"Looks like ill have to be un symmetrical... I could almost puke at the though" Liz came over and turned into a gun. Kid grabbed it with both hands and aimed at the witch. "Soul resonance!" He charged up Patty and shot a huge blast at the witch.

"You annoying brats!" She grabbed Patty with a shadow and threw her up. She landed in the Witch's hands in gun form. She threw Patty and Kid and he grabbed her right before she hit his head.

"You shouldn't throw people around then!" Kid started shooting over and over. I made shadows grab her arms and legs and pin her to the ground. Black*star came over with Tsubaki in weapon form and same with Maka. Liz ran over and got in weapon form. I ran over at the Witch.

"You killed my mom... And now my dads gone... I wont let you kill my friends!" I ran at her and the point of my dagger was about to hit her heart when I stopped. I couldn't move.

"Oh I wont kill your friends" She made me turn around. "You will"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that's all I could squeeze in quickly! Just fav/follow and Stay tuned~


	19. Ɨhɛ fırɛωօrƙs shıƞɛ

**What ever happened...**

* * *

"Now lets see which one should I make her kill first..." I stared forward and couldn't move. She got of the shadows and stood up. Black*star ran at her and she made me step in front of him. He slashed me with Tsubaki on my arm. It was only a small cut but it hurt like 'ell. "My plan worked out perfectly, the girl came here and made friends with you children, the only ones who might've stopped me" She laughed and looked straight at Kid "I think ill start with YOU!" She made me run at Kid. It was just like the dream. Me running after Kid... But he wasn't running away... I ran right up to him and was about to slash his chest, when I stopped. "What are you doing you little girl, kill him!" I could control my body a bit. I put my hand at my side. Now I know how the dreams all ended, I couldn't kill him. I turned around.

"There's one thing you forgot"

"I didn't forget anything! Now kill him!"

"No, you forgot something. And that is you cant control a shadow if its already being controlled" I ran at her and stabbed her, right in the chest. She fell down.

"Alright you win... But one more thing... Tell Medusa I visited..."

"Witch Medusa is long dead" Kid said walking over.

"So I'm not the only Witch you twerps killed... Good to hear... I should probably release you two..." She released Stein and Marie from the shadows as you could see shadows going up into the sky. "As for you..." She looked up at me. "I'm gonna still need my lab subject..." Then she disappeared and her soul floated up. Kid grabbed it and gave it to me. I cant remember the last time I ate a soul... I grabbed it from his hand and ate it. First soul I ate at the DWMA was a witch soul... I felt a tear go down my check. I wiped my face... Still shadows. I didn't mind. I made sure everyone was okay and apologized and Tsubaki kept on saying sorry for hurting me. My bad arm still really hurt so I went to the nurses. Everyone else did too because of their minor scratches. We were all in the nurses office when Marie came in. She ran over to where I was. Soul was in the bed next to me then Black*star then Maka then Patty. It was only us 5 who got wounds worth mending. Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki stood to the side while Stein patched us up.

"'I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Marie hugged me and made me grab my bad arm. She let go when she realized I was in pain.

"Don't be, I'm sure it was just the Witch" I said before she started crying again. It was about 10pm already.

"One question though, how did she manage to get a shadow in you, and you too Stein?"

"Well, I was on my way back to my home city, when I stopped in the middle of the road because I saw something laying there. I got out and something grabbed me and pulled me over to an alley. The thing shoved something into my arm and disappeared. From then on sometimes I couldn't move my own body and then I hurt you and Soul... I am really sorry" She started crying. Stein nodded as if he was in a similar situation, though he was bandaging Black*Stars head. Marie grabbed bandages and bandaged me up, then Soul. My arm didn't hurt as much as it did, but it hurt a little. I wonder if Marie heard about my dad... I'm sure she probably did. She probably stopped the car when she heard the news about my dad and then the Witch put the shadow into her then. I ended up falling asleep at around 11pm after everyone left besides us 5 with injuries.

**-During the night-**

"Snitch! Snitch wake up! C'mon!" Liz was whispering to me. I woke up and sat up. "Help me wake the others up!" We both woke up Soul, Patty, and Maka.

"Liz where are we going?" I asked as we all left the room and walked tiptoe through the hallway.

"You'll see" Maka rolled her eyes and tiptoed next to me. Liz lead the way. Patty was skipping down the hallways. Soul and Black*star were walking behind. We made it outside and then I saw Tsubaki on the stairs waving over to us. We all ran over and sat down. Where was Kid? I played with a stick while everyone else talked and laughed and ate some candy. Then I heard a _Boom_. I looked up and then I saw fireworks. They were red, blue, green, yellow, orange. Pretty much every color of the rainbow! Then I saw someone running from the direction of the Mansion. I was none other then Kid. He ran up the stairs and sat next to me.

"How much did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything" I leaned over on him. "Not a thing..."

* * *

**A/N:** Woooo another chapter! Fav and Follow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and guess what, sadly, this chapter is the last! I guess I shouldn't say Stay Tuned~ because this is it, but _too bad__!_

_**~ STAY TUNED! ~**_


End file.
